1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrical connection arrangement for hand-held tools with auxiliary devices and including an adapter which can be arranged at an electric hand-held tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the electrical connection of the electric hand-held tool with a battery pack, the adapter has an electric battery terminal for the connection of the battery pack and an electric hand-held tool terminal whereby a separable connection of the electric hand-held tool with the battery pack becomes possible. An electrical connection between the battery terminal and the hand-held tool terminal is provided inside the adapter.
Electrical connection arrangements of the type mentioned above make it possible to operate respective auxiliary tools with the tool battery of the hand-held tool. Consequently, the auxiliary device does not need its own battery pack to drive it. In this way, production costs for the auxiliary device can be reduced on the one hand, and the total weight of the arrangement comprising a hand-held tool and an auxiliary device, e.g., a dust extractor, can be reduced, on the other hand.
A two-part dust extractor with a front suction module and a ventilator module is known from EP 1 240 976 by the applicant herein. The ventilator module can be inserted into the battery pack receptacle of a drilling device instead of a battery pack. The front suction module is subsequently secured to the drilling device so as to open toward the ventilator module on the flow output side. A cable connecting the ventilator module to a battery pack is connected to the ventilator module by a battery terminal. The battery pack is carried on the belt of the user. A motor is powered by the battery pack via the battery terminal at the ventilator module in order to drive the ventilator. In addition, the battery terminal is also connected to a hand-held tool terminal arranged at the ventilator module. This hand-held tool terminal makes electrical contact with a pair of contacts of the auxiliary device for powering the motor of the electric hand tool.
By constructing the ventilator in this way, the ventilator acts as a kind of an adapter the battery terminal of which enables both the dust extractor and the drilling device to be operated together by a single battery pack. Further, a particularly stable and comfortable attachment of the dust extractor to the drilling device can be achieved by attachment to the battery receptacle.
However, the hand-held tool and the dust extractor device in this arrangement must be adapted to one another with respect to their external shape as well as electrically. Consequently, the dust extractor device can only be used in connection with a specific type of hand-held tool. In addition, the power cable which connects the arrangement comprising the drilling device and dust extractor device to the battery pack worn on the belt can be a hindrance.
In an arrangement comprising a hand-held tool and an auxiliary device that is operated by a common battery pack, it is the object of the present invention to avoid the drawbacks mentioned above and to make it possible to use the auxiliary device with different types of hand-held tool while providing good handling and reducing costs.